1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source and more particularly, to a light source assembly having high-performance heat dissipation means that dissipates heat efficiently during light emitting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular LCDs (liquid crystal displays) commonly have a backlight formed of a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp. Following fast development of semiconductor technology, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have been intensively used to substitute for CCFLs. A CCFL has a certain thickness. Due to thickness problem, a CCFL is not an ideal light source for use in many small mobile electronic apparatus. Further, interference occurs when the voltage of a CCFL reaches 600V. Mercury contamination is another problem a CCFL may cause. Further, in comparison to natural light, color saturation of a CCFL reaches only about 70% of natural light. Therefore, it is the market tendency to substitute LEDs for CCFLs.
LEDs have been intensively used in many fields, for example, light source in the face panel of a stereo equipment, backlight for the buttons of a cellular phone, backlight for the display screen of a cellular phone. Following development of high brightness LEDs, the application of LEDs is greatly widened. For example, high brightness LEDs can be used for illumination purpose. However, high power LEDs (>0.5 W) consume much power and generate much more heat during working. Therefore, it is necessary to dissipate heat from high power LEDs during their operation.